COLOR FADE
by oblivous15life
Summary: not good at summeries: " sorry if the names are a little different between kaia and lauren was rewriting and forgot to change it. dont sent me and review to complain about it. also sorry i dont feel like typing up anymore right now.
1. initial thought

**INITIAL THOUGHT**

Emotions equal color.. Well colors in my eyes. These colors, red, black, yellow and a lot more, never really have been my friend. They always set me apart from others. And most people are just naturally repulsed by me. Its never bothered me that much, my life is very quiet. Why it was different with him? No one knows.

I was moving from Virginia to San Clemente, California. I was moving to be with a man I hardly know.. My dad Jack. My mother Jane just died in a car accident. People expected me to be amazingly sad, I mean yes I was sad but I wasn't very close to her. She didn't approve of the way I dressed (black a lot of the time.), nor did she like my friends and even my mom was repulsed by my eyes. They were red a lot of the time, and sense they were naturally a brown- green, she could tell. So when I found out I was moving in with my dad a little relief, until I remembered its California, oh so very populated. Lets all welcome the **FREAK.**

When I got off the plane there he was automatically running "how are you? How was the flight?" emphasizing on how I was meaning am I depressed.

"I'm fine, everything is fine." I said irritated, he saw my eyes and took a step back- my irritated or annoyed color being orange-red.

"Its weird, I know." I said quickly walking away. We got my bags in silence, when we got outside I easily adjusted to the illuminating sun.

"You actually live here and still aren't used to it?"

"No and I don't think I ever will." he sounded kind of sarcastic.

The car ride was not bad I had forgotten how beautiful San Clemente was. I actually enjoyed the warm sun on my skin. In Virginia it was either raining, too cold, or freakishly **HOT**. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. When we got to his house I had forgotten how nice it was. It was near woods instead of being by the beach.

The wave of tiredness wavered in the air as I unpacked. One thing I liked about Jack was he left alone to do what I needed. He had a fairly large house so walking to my room probably did me over.

Getting a pretty good sleep I awoke to the bright sun _maybe this would take some time to get used to._I walked down the stairs and Jack was eating breakfast and almost choked when he saw me.

"What is in your hair?" pointing an index finger at me. That's another thing I did was put a streak of color in my hair usually reflecting my mood. (as did my eyes.)

"Kaia Thomas you look like something…" he trailed off.

"That's why your not a girl." I said ever so nicely.

Today I was in a rather okay mood, so the streak was a medium blue, he found it odd.

"I got to go dad, don't need to be late my first day." I said sarcastically. He was oblivious.

"Have a nice day." nice day yeah right going to a high school with more people who are ready to **RUN AWAY!!**

My dad gave me a Chevy Avalanche to make up for all those birthdays he missed, this I liked. The school was not hard to find, it was pretty damn big if you ask me. I was a junior and just turned seventeen, so school was already in its second month- October.


	2. meetings

MEETINGS

I was there a little early so I went to check in in the office. The receptionist was talking to a boy that looked about the same age as me. I stood some what impatiently my back against the wall. I was really getting tired of hearing that woman laugh, because it was more of a cackle. (people really annoy me.)

He turned and looked at me with curiosity. Cackle lady would be her name from now on. As for the boy I was mesmerized by him. His eyes were a very dark green, combing with black. And his features were almost perfect. My train of thought was interrupted by the slight boom of the receptionist.

"Can I help you, miss?" miss come on I'm not 80.

"I'm Kaia Thomas, I'm new."

"Oh yes." she pulled a piece of paper out, my schedule. "just have these signed by your teachers and turn them in tomorrow." she said not even trying to keep her voice down. Now light I adjust to, sound not so much. 

My first class was language I managed to get my paper signed and sit down without being noticed, except one guy starring at me like I was a goddess. He came up to me after class.

"Hi I'm Ryan." I cheered.

"Kaia." returned with my eyes shifting slightly but I was able to subdue them enough.

Ryan walked me to the rest of my classes and I sat with him at lunch. Of course I was reading and that's just weird. I looked behind me surveying my surroundings, when I noticed the guy from the office. He was sitting with two others- a boy and a girl. Office boy with dark ear length hair, and the other one with lighter and shorter hair, the girl was a green eyed blonde. These three had nothing in common except there green eyes.

"who are they?" I asked Ryan.

"those are the Danvers." he said with a hint of disgust. "the girl is Eva, Wes is sitting across from her, the there's Vincent." I guessed he didn't like them. But ever so often I glanced over at them.

My next class was Biology which I did not enjoy at all. I recognized a couple of people from my other classes, Ryan and Vincent. With the only sit next to Vincent who gave me a odd look like I was invading his space. I glared back at him, his expression not turning hostile, but mine turning black. A girl sitting at the table next to Vincent my eyes change and fell out of her chair with a thud. This turned our attention away from each other. _he did not cringe or run away. But what did I do to him? Why does he dislike me so much? _These thought ran through my head. _did he catch me starring at him in lunch or what? _I finally dropped the subject in my head not wanting to go off on him.

I came in on a good day in science we watched a movie, but I could not tell you what it was about. Vincent's presence being very **THERE. **I noticed his eyes shut and his hands had a death grip on the table. To my relief Mr. Mason turned the lights on and dismissed us, Vincent lagging behind waiting for everyone to leave.

Ryan found me at my locker getting my calculus stuff, which was my last class of the day. 


	3. Vincent

VINCENT

"Vincent didn't like having you around." he pointed out all to happy.

"don't know what I did?" I questioned

"did you see Jane fall out of her chair?" a slight giggle escaping him.

"yeah, it was funny, wander why she fell?" he just laughed more. Ryan walked me to class and seemed annoyed be the fact that I took Calculus. I guess I just intimidate him- he only took Algebra 2.

I walked to the teacher to get my slipped signed. Then all relief faded as I saw Vincent sitting there looking at me his eyes very light but mine turning red-orange.

"Hello." he said very nicely.

"hi" I said a little edgy. My eyes turned yellow-curiosity. Still he did not move like he was scared, a little comfort there.

"did I do something wrong?"

"what?"

"during science, you seemed appalled by me." I said cautiously.

"sorry just not used to people not running."

"WHY?"

"intimidated? I guess." this was a very short conversation cut even shorter by the teacher Mr. Grant calling us to order.

"okay this problem." he pointed to the board. "has been here for a week and no one knows?" now he seemed just pissed. It was a very easy problem, I was past this in my old school.

"14." I said not sure if I said it our loud. Everyone turned, and Vincent seemed amused.

"okay let me get this straight, someone who has been here one day got this?" his voice so loud that it echoed and hurt my ears. Embarrassed my eyes shifted toward light blue.

The rest of class passed without incident. Until we were out of the building.

"I new that too." he seemed proud

"then why didn't you answer it?" I asked as people starred as we walked to our cars.

"didn't feel like it, I like keeping to myself during school." he was so annoying my eyes changed again. He silently turned left to his car a black BMW that was four spaces down from my white Avalanche.

I had two more classes with Vincent. So now I had Biology, Calculus, my flex period, and too my surprise French, he was really very good in it. I was good just couldn't get the accent right, although I was better then some other people.

The rest of the month was boring with the exception that my dad was a hopeless person, not knowing how to cook or clean- I did that.

One day after I had French with Vincent, I was at lunch when one of my friends Taylor so bluntly pointed out that "Vincent Danvers is starring at you." he caught my eye and motioned with his finger for me to come, Ryan, and Taylor being very interested, but Ryan more frustrated than anything.

"you want to sit with me today." It wasn't a question-red-orange.

I sat "is there something you need, Vincent?"

"what are you doing Friday?"


	4. Questions

_**QUESTIONS **_

"_**why?" I asked my eyes going from red-orange to yellow.**_

"_**just wondering if you wanted to study together for the French mid-term." he said with a little humor in his voice.**_

"_**I could drive you to school, then we could go to your house." eyes shifting ever so slightly.**_

"_**why my house?" I asked sourly.**_

"_**because its closer and easier." I didn't feel like arguing with him so I agreed. **_

_**Thursday went by fast and I was strangely eager for Friday to come. I like Vincent and sure he got on my nerves with the 20 questions, but still nice. **_

_**Sure enough there he was waiting for me outside his shiny black BMW.**_

"_**good morning Kaia."**_

"_**good morning Vincent." I got in, he strolled over to the divers side.**_

"_**I've never seen them that color." he was referring to my eyes. I opened the mirror, they were violet.**_

"_**neither have I." I said mesmerized.**_

"_**what does violet mean?" **_

"_**I don't know." I lied, I didn't need to sound pathetic.**_

"_**why have you never asked about my eyes before?" I said eyes turning slightly yellow.**_

"_**I did not want to upset you, why have you never asked why I finish people thoughts?"**_

"_**you being able to hear peoples thoughts is cool, I just freak people out with the color." I said with a grin.**_

"_**everybody's but yours, you have a wall I cant get through." all this time I had not realized we were moving. The color faded.**_

"_**your eyes." using it as statement.**_

"_**I'm relaxed. They become normal color when I'm relaxed." I sighed "the strong emotion fades the color fades." I said resting my head on the head rest.**_

_**Vincent was a really good driver and we were at school in no time. He was out in a flash and opening my door.**_

"_**thank you" I said casually as I stepped out. He walked me to all my classes Ryan a little fumed .**_

"_**I'll see you at lunch." I said sheepishly.**_

_**Language passed and my other classes passed quickly. When I came out of government Vincent was waiting for me, his back against the wall very god like, damn him for being so cute.**_

"_**your boyfriend doesn't like me stealing you away from him." he said all to proud as I walked to him.**_

"_**he's not my boyfriend." my eyes being relentless today turned reddish, I didn't like him listening.**_

"_**he wishes he were, he likes you and is planning on asking you to the winter formal." he said with a smirk. I just gave him an astonished look.**_

"_**your very oblivious you know." I rolled my eyes at him as we walked to lunch.**_

"_**so" I cut him off.**_

"_**my turn today."**_

"_**okay what do you want to know." I asked willingly.**_

"_**where is Eva and Wes at today and every other day I sit here?" I questioned.**_

"_**well sometimes they ditch and sometimes they sit at a different table." he said still proud.**_

"_**they don't like me." it wasn't a question.**_

"_**they just do- they really don't like new people and don't want to know people. They are very self-consumed."**_

"_**do you hate not being able to hear what I'm thinking?"**_

"_**definitely!" still wearing that amazing smile I love.**_

"_**do you wonder why I don't run from you?"**_

"_**sometimes." he said.**_

"_**You **_wonder why I don't run from you." he assumed.

"you always do that."

"what!?" using a straight face.

"you like to assume things about me." I felt myself getting annoyed by him now.

"your annoyed." not really assuming

"your" now I was cut short.

"I'm not, your eyes turned, and I've seen that color enough to know what it means." he said the smile reappearing. I could not help but to smile too.

"your boyfriend or Ryan is not happy with right now." I looked over Vincent's shoulder, sure enough he didn't look happy, and then in turn Taylor didn't look happy.

"your probably right about that." I said still smiling.

"Hey! Its still my turn." I exclaimed. "your also good at deferring, you know."

"I know, any more questions?"

"maybe, a couple." he looked at me for me to proceed the interrogation.

"have you always lived here?" eyes turning back to yellow. I could tell because he was smiling again.


	5. studying

_STUDYING _

_The rest of lunch was short and soon we were in French, yeah, not._

"_Bonjour, classe." _

"_bonjour." the class echoed. It turned automatically into stress. French takes the longest because_

_A) last class of the day,_

_B) I cant speak all that well, and _

_C) Vincent was there._

_When she dismissed us and reminded us about the mid-term, everyone groaned._

"_MID-TERM." I repeated_

"_you have nothing to worry about Kaia." I knew it was true but it was hard to believe. We walked to his car and got in in silence. That's when I realized Eva and Wes getting into Eva's silver Mercedes convertible._

_Then we were on the road again. I finally was able to relaxed but he was the one to break the silence with laughter. I was in such a trance state that his sudden burst echoed in the car and startled. Big array of dark colors, that only seemed to amuse him more._

"_what is so funny?" I asked my heart rate trying to return to normal._

"_I thought you fell into a coma or something." he was assuming again._

"_your doing it again." I pointed out bluntly._

"_sorry." his eyes and mouth relaxing. We were at Jack's house about 3 minutes later. Again he was out in a flash and opening my door. I went to the door, opened it, and stepped in._

"_its nothing really." trying to keep my voice low and serious, but I forgotten it was a pretty large house. Or in French grande masion. _

"_where would you like to study?"_

"_kitchen, living room, your room?" he through that in at the end._

"_we better study in the kitchen, because my dad, for when he comes home."_

"_oh." was all he said._


	6. followed

FOLLOWED

I dreamed about him that night, we were at this one part of the ocean that was backed up to the woods. It was peaceful enough.

The weekend passed slowly and when Monday rolled around, I wondered if he would be there. My eyes were violet again as I walked out of the house to him there leaning against his ever so shiny BMW.

"do you know what violet it yet?" he asked as I got in the car and we headed to school. "no not yet." I lied again.

Once at school people starred as I got out of his car. Oh well. But that's when I realized Eva and Wes waiting for us.

"they want to meet you."

"why?"

"I don't know." he said with a smile. We reached them and my eyes suddenly turning topaz.

"hi I'm Eva and this is Wes." she chimed and pointed to her partner. "hello I'm Kaia." I didn't get to finish because Eva chirped "I know who you are, Vincent talks about you." Vincent turned red finally I'm not the embarrassed one.

Vincent, Eva, and Wes walked with me but only Vincent walked all the way to English. And then we walked to lunch together. Meeting Miss. Perky-Eva, and Wes.

"Ryan still doesn't like me."

"so." I really could care less. We sat at our well their usual table.

"what are you doing on Saturday Lauren.?" I looked at him my eyes turning bright green- surprise.

"most likely nothing why?"

"I want to take you some where." he grinned.

"okay." I could not help but smile. The rest of the week past so slowly, but on the plus side I would be spending Saturday with Vincent and we both past out French mid-terms.

On Friday Ryan asked me "so what are you doing tomorrow ?"

"um… Vincent is taking me somewhere." he seemed disappointed , poor Ryan I thought buy hey he has Taylor.. All during Friday my eyes were violet, Jane the girl that fell off her chair, still kept her distance.

"Ryan and Taylor are going to follow us tomorrow."

"really?" I asked not very shocked. He just shook his head.

Saturday morning I got up still very eager and glad that my dad was fishing with Mr. Grant.

Around noon there was a knock at the door and I practically rammed the door and when I opened it Vincent's eyes were widened.

"you ready?" his voice a little weary.

"yes." I went to inside to get my keys trying to calm myself. Breath I told myself.

"so where to?" I groaned , he looked at me. "I hate surprises ." I expressed easily .

"yeah well. I hate not being able to hear your thoughts." we just laughed and I rolled. When we got into the car he blindfolded me. It scarred me and I almost had a spasm.

"chill out Lauren, we don't need Ryan to think I'm kidnapping you."

"I fell like I'm talking to an inanimate object." he just laughed

About 15 minutes later we stopped, Vincent got out and walked to my side and pulled me out.

"by the way if you haven't noticed I'm still blindfolded." I pointed. As I stumbled.

"I know you'll be fine." we walked for about 10 minutes until I heard water. He took the blindfold off and we were in my dream.

"do you like it?" he asked.

"its beautiful but I've seen this before in my dreams." he just looked at me, the water looked rough but still amazing. I let go of my comment.

"I come here to think, I love it." our precious moment was cut short by the distant voices of Taylor and Ryan.

"there here somewhere." that was Ryan. Vincent grabbed my hand and pulled me into the near by bushes. By now our faces were really close his eyes burned into mine. My eyes shifted as he closed the gap and put one hand on each side of my face and put his lips on mine very softly. But it made my whole body shiver. When our lips parted, and I opened my eyes he looked into them. "their red." referring to them.

"I don't think it means anger anymore, it means ami." just for people who don't know some French ami means to like or love.

He just smiled and almost kissed me again but we were interrupted by thunder and the shriek of Taylor and Ryan telling her to shut up. "they aren't here Ryan."

"they have to be." he practically cried. The thunder was louder as the storm neared. Vincent lifted his head "their gone." he announced. He got up and pulled me up with him, and locked his arm around my waist.

"we better get back, we'll go to my house its closer."

"okay." I agreed quickly.

My eyes turned light green, Vincent didn't know that one yet, but even in the pouring rain his driving was incredible.


End file.
